The Penalty for Saving the Planet
by clanKorval
Summary: {Liaden Chronicles} [edited] Set at the end of I Dare, before Val Con and Miri appear before the Council of Clans - if anyone out there has ever read any of the Liaden Chronicles, please review!


Summary: A little short scene set at the end of I Dare. This seems to be missing...

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, groups, or organizations mentioned in theses scenes, and neither do I own any of the Liaden words or customs henceforth used. They all belong to Sharon Lee and Steve Miller, wonderful people that they are. However, I do own this scene, although I'm sure most of you have thought of it before.

I rewrote the scene almost as soon as I finished writing the original, but never put the finishing touches on till now. Hope you fellow Liaden fans enjoy!

**The Penalty for Saving the Planet**

Miri Robertson Tiazan, Delmae Korval, walked out of a side door of Jelaza Kezone, taking a deep breath and standing a moment in the sunshine. She had just come out of the 'doc for minor injuries, and she felt wonderful. She glanced around and saw a familiar figure standing in front of the Tree, gazing reverently up into the branches. Smiling, she walked over to her lifemate, Val Con yos'Phelium, Delm Korval.

She had almost succeeded in sneaking up on him when he turned around and grinned at her. Putting on a mock-pout, she put her hands on her hips.

"I'll never be able to sneak up on you, boss, will I?"

"Not until I'm old and deaf, cha'trez."

"At which time I will also be old and deaf, and won't have any interest in sneaking up on anybody." Miri grinned then, put her hand in his and squeezed it. Walking over to the trunk of the Tree, she bowed reverently, more deeply than Korval Herself would ever bow to a living person. Looking up into the branches, she held out her and smiled when a smooth, brown nut fell into her palm. Bowing again, she beckoned Val Con over to her. He sat down cross-legged with all the grace of one of his cats, and she slid down next to him. She waited, and the nutshell split open of its own accord, revealed the sweet, tender meat inside. She put it into her mouth and smiled, happy with the world.

Letting her mind free, she touched Val Con's pattern in her head. She started when she found slight worry and anxiety there.

Miri slipped her hand into his. "What's up? Something wrong?"

"What do you mean, is something wrong?"

"You're worried about something."

And you're hiding something from me. Tell me why, and I'll tell you about the Council."

"The Council of Clans?" Miri's happy feeling evaporated. "Is this about the Department of the Interior? I thought we wiped them out."

"We did- would you expect anything less from my clan? The problem is, the Council is pressing charges against Korval."

Miri stared at him for a moment, then felt a wave of frustration rising to the surface. She quickly stood up and placed her palm against the Tree, eyes closed in irritation, receiving its calm. "Damn Liadens. Typical- we save the planet and they make a fuss about the way we did it."

"Not without reason, though. The charges stand thus: landing a hostile force comprised of Terran and Yxtrang soldiers at Solcintra Port; leading a military action against Liad; subverting the planetary defense net; firing against the homeland."

"Still, ain't there something about all that being legal if it's in the best interest of Liad? This is ridiculous, boss."

"You have to remember, we've made many enemies in our climb, and many other delms would fancy themselves as the new Captain."

"So we're going to have to appear in front of the Council and speak in our defense?"

"That's how it would seem."

Miri sighed. "I never thought I would be doing something like this. Delmae Korval, and appearin' before the Council of Clans on Liad. How did I get myself into this?"

Val Con raised her hand to his lips. "You met me."

She smiled, closed her eyes, sat down and leaned her head against the trunk. "Yeah, I found someone twice as crazy as I am."

They were both silent for a moment, then Val Con said, "Your turn, cha'trez."

"Hmmm?"

Val Con laced his fingers into hers and squeezed her hand. "I'm giving you a chance to tell me yourself. I'm pretty sure I know what it is you came out to say."

"That's because you did this on purpose, boss. I don't appreciate you not askin' me about it, seeing as how I'm the one that's gotta have the kid."

His face was serious, although his eyes laughed. "Now, Miri, you must understand that as Korval we must have an heir."

"Yeah, I understand that, boss, but you have the worst idea of when it's okay for me to be pregnant! We've only just won the war! You're lucky I ain't miscarried by now."

"I did not expect Balance against the Department to escalate into war. I see that now as a grievous misjudgment. Do you forgive me?"

She grinned. "Well, it seems we're stuck with the kid now. We'll just have to hope you don't get us into any more trouble."

"Necessity exists, cha'trez. We can't avoid duty, nor can Korval run from a fight. We are not called Dragons for nothing." Miri smiled again and leaned her head against his shoulder. He put his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. His hand moved to rest on her belly, and his voice tickled the hair on top of her head. "So, how did you know?"

"I was put in the 'doc and evidently it does a complete scan. Asked for a cup o' stim and Jeeves told me I'd hurt the kid. Tell you what, boss, dunno how I'm gonna get through nine months without stim or kynak or even wine. You'll have to let me sleep the day through."

"As much as I would love to indulge you, I'm afraid Nova will object."

"True. Can't have such a formidable person as Nova on my case."

They were silent for a moment, then Miri hugged Val Con around the chest briefly and stood up, pulling him to his feet as well. "Come on," she said, tugging on his hand. "It's time to eat, and we'll have one hell of a clan announcement."

I love to write Miri and Val Con, but sometimes it is a bit overwhelming if I try to live up to Lee/Miller. Thanks for everyone who reviewed with suggestions—they are much appreciated!


End file.
